coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9548 (31st August 2018)
Plot Peter rings the police but they say there's no actual evidence to take action against Tyler. The Barlows determine not to let Simon out of their sight and Peter says he'll take him to work. Leanne is nervous that Peter will overreact. Saira asks Kate to fetch Rana's passport from her flat, saying she doesn't want to see her. Daniel has failed to get on his masters' course and so he'll be able to work with Sinead on her clothes shop. Cathy gives her a jacket to make repairs to but Sinead will need one of the better Underworld machines. Jude accepts Angie's apologies but he doesn't want to discuss the matter further. He tells Mary he's fully committed to the vow renewal. Simon is put to work in the packing department. Peter tells Carla he knows what she was doing with Carina Capello but he's determined to make the factory business work. Imran comforts Leanne as she worries about Simon. Angie walks in on them kissing. She promises to say nothing. Simon tells Carla he'd prefer her to being with his dad over Toyah. Peter has to go on an errand. Sinead attempts to make surreptitious alterations to the jacket but is caught by Carla. Daniel suggests that Kate's ultimatum to Rana was unfair and she ought to reconsider throwing away their relationship. Tyrone and Fiz make alterations to Jack's bedroom prior to his return from rehab in Liverpool tomorrow. Kevin is grateful but on edge. Kate hands over the passport, warning Saira not to hurt Rana or she will hunt her down. Tracy warns Mary and Jude that they are being stupid springing the vow renewal on Angie. Kevin confesses to Tyrone and Fiz that he's going to find getting back to normal difficult. Angie admits to Adam that her marriage seems unfixable. Carla disciplines Sinead but she has a sudden funny turn and begs her to summon Daniel. Unable to get him on the phone, she takes Sinead the bistro to fetch him, leaving Simon with instructions not to open the door. Kate wishes Rana all the best, telling her to fix her relationship with her mum. Tyler and his friend watch from their car as they see Carla and Sinead leave the factory. Angie tells Jude their marriage is over. Simon hears Tyler and his friends trying to enter both the front and back doors. He rings Carla who comes running back just as Peter returns. The two thugs speed off in their car, but not before shooting at Peter twice from inside the vehicle. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office, factory floor and packing area *Viaduct Bistro *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *Chris Morrison was credited as the Stunt Driver and Dani Biernat as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Carla guard Simon at the factory; and Jude avoids Angie, knowing that she wants to talk about their crumbling marriage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,080,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes